


HAPPY WHEELS!!!

by Warmhandscoldheart



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Happy Wheels - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Romantic Fluff, idk what else to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 10:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12885684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warmhandscoldheart/pseuds/Warmhandscoldheart
Summary: Seán challenges you to a little competition. The prize? The winner gets to tweet anything on the loser's Twitter.





	HAPPY WHEELS!!!

"Top of the mornin' to ya laddies, my name is Jacksepticeye, and welcome to HAPPY WHEELS!" I watch Sean high-five his camera, neck muscles straining as he screams. "Today I'm playing with my lovely significant other, (Y/n)." He pulls my wheely chair into view and I wave as Sean pulls me into a bone-crushing hug.  
"Hi guys." I giggle and kiss Sean's cheek. I know I piss off some fans, but the majority is happy for us. Besides, I love him and that’s what really matters.  
Sean hands me the keyboard first. "You play a level and then I play a level. Whoever completes the run in the least amount of tries gets to post something on the other's Twitter."  
"Okay, that's not fair," I protest as I start to play - but quickly fail. "You know how terrible I am at this."  
Sean shrugs. "It's not my fault."  
I roll my eyes and finally hand him the keyboard after ten more tries. Sean wins in one.  
"One point for me! That's why they call me First Try Jack-a-boy!"  
"No they don't." I giggle.  
"Well they do now!" Jack clicks on a spike fall.  
"Ooh I love these!" I jump off the ledge and watch as my character slowly falls forward. Suddenly the spikes zig-zag and I fall right through the middle. It lands in the finish zone and I cheer triumphantly. "Beat that, Sean!"  
And he tries. The first time he jumps too far, the next not far enough. On the third try he makes it with a splat of blood and crumbs of body parts.  
I laugh. "Yes! One more game, and whoever wins gets the prize."  
"That sounds fair. How about a classic obstacle course? We haven't done any of those in a while." He races through, only dying three times. He smiles and turns to me, mocking my earlier words. "Beat that, (Y/n)!"  
I try, but I fail. I finished the course on the fourth try. I would have beaten the level in three but I "did a stupe" as Jack would say, and ran straight into a minefield. I roll my eyes good-naturedly and hand the giggling man my phone after unlocking it. He types for a few seconds before handing me my phone back. Immediately both of our phones go off over and over. "Geez, Jack, what did you say?"  
"Check for yourself."  
I look back down at my phone. "Will you marry me, (Y/n)?" fills the screen. The words swim around my field of vision as I look up at him with starry eyes. "Sorry I couldn't give the big long speech. I had to get it und-"  
"Yes!" I babble on and on, mind filled with bright white happiness as I throw my arms around his neck.  
"Thank goodness." He chuckles. "I wasn't sure if that would work."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!! Comment below if you notice anything I need to change or if you want to request a pic/prompt!


End file.
